Victorie: Story of a Girl
by emilee-AKT
Summary: If you've heard the song story of a girl, then please read this. It's a Teddy/Victorie story, but it's really sweet. So... yeah... Please read and review! I know now that I spelled her name wrong, sorry, people GIVE IT A REST!


**A/N: Hey, not much I can say I guess... Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related things or else I would be very rich, which I'm not. I do however own Kiko, Roger, Gary, and Regimo so please don't take them. Or else I will sue you! lol jk jk just ask and I'll be fine with it. I also do not own the song Story of a Girl, it's by Nine Days by the way.**

* * *

_**This is the story of a girl**_

Victory Weasley- School- Jumps Years

_  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Teddy walks up behind Victory and puts a hand on her shoulder, she was crying by the lake because her boyfriend just broke up with her.

"Vic, you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She answered, as she did Teddy sat down beside her.

"Um... Victory... you need to stop crying." Teddy said.

"Why?" Victory asked.

"Your drowning the lake."

_  
And while she looked so sad in photographs_

It was picture day at hogwarts and Victory had been crying, her best friend hated her because her ex-boyfriend kissed Victory.

As Victory walked up to take the picture, she sat down on a little black stool.

"Smile" The camera man said.

Victory did not smile but look at the camera, a single tear running down her cheek. And the picture was taken.

_  
I absolutely love her_

It was the same day by the lake and Teddy and Victory were still sitting by the lake. Teddy turned to Victory.

"Hey Vic."

"Yeah"

"I love you."

_  
When she smiles_

Victory turned to Teddy and smiled.

How many days in a year?

It was picture day, Victory was on her way to take hers when she ran into Gary, here best friends ex-boyfriend that she still liked.

"Hey Vic, kiss me." he said to her.

"No now get out of my way."

"Aw come on, why not."

"You broke Kiko's heart!"

"How long has it been since that?" He asked.

"About 5 months." She said looking down.

_  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears. _

Gary took a step closer to her, causeing her to back into the wall, then he kissed her!

At that moment Kiko had walked around the conner, Vic saw her and as Gary stepped back, Vic took off after her.

She grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Kiko, I couldnt do anything, it was all him, I told him to get lost!"

"Save it, I saw everything I needed to, just leave me alone!" Kiko said running off.

Victory started crying right there, Kiko was her best friend, they were supposed to go to Hogmead together after they took there pictures!

_  
And I can be so insincere_

It was the same day and Victory was having lunch by herself at Hogsmead. Just then Teddy walked over.

"Ha I heard that you kissed that Jerk Gary. Hey, I didn't know you liked Jerks like him. Why isn't that Jerk eating with you." Teddy said laughing.

"Go away!" Vicstory said starting to cry again.

"What did that Jerk dump you already, well then, maybe he isn't such a Jerk after all!"

_  
Making her promises never for real_

Victory was in the common room, they had just had DADA, and Snape was NOT happy with them.

Just then Teddy walked in laughing.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me, I got blammed for the whole thing and YOU knew that would happen too!" Victory said yelling at him.

"Well... I... "

_  
As long as she stands there waiting_

Victory stood there, waiting for his answer.

"Yes," he said sadly looking down.

_  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

Kiko walked over to Victory, "Vic, it's almost winter, what are you doing with those shoes, look at all those holes!"

"I havn't had a chance to get new ones."

"Come on, where going shopping."

_  
How many days disappear_

Victory woke up she was in the hospital wing!

'How did I get here' she though.

"VICTORY!!! Teddy said running over to her. "How are you, man, you were out for like a week! You were in a really bad Quidditch accident, do you remeber it? They told me that if you didn't wake up within the next few days they were going to take you to St. Mungo's!"

_  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose_

Victory was getting ready for the Christmas ball, she was going with Roger, one of her very good friends.

"Hum... Kiko which earings should I were?" she asked her Friend.

"I don't know." She said.

"Your no help..." Vic said turning back to the mirror.

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

"Um... Vici..." said Roger.

"Yeah?"

"Your robes are a BIT small."

"Yeah, I know... they shrunk but I don't know how! I just wore them a few days ago and they were fine!"

_  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

Gary and Kiko were walking together holding hands, then Victory went over to them.

"Hey nice hair Vici." Gary said to her, she had tried a new hair style today.

"Really you like it!"

"Yeah, where your hair like that more offeten."

The next day she tried to... but she had a bit more trouble then usual.

_  
But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

"Wow, I said that hair style, not another new one!" Gary said as Victory walked over to them in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with the blowdrier."

"A bit, look, your hair is like, super short now!" Gary said.

"I know, but hey! I'm not Teddy, I can't change my apperance at will, lucky. So what about that Potions test, hard or not, I havn't had it yet."

The continued to talk the rest of the day about anything and everything.

**This is the story of a girl**

Victory Weasley!!!!!

_  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Teddy walks up behind Victory and puts a hand on her shoulder, she was crying by the lake because her boyfriend just broke up with her.

"Vic, you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She answered, as she did Teddy sat down beside her.

"Um... Victory... you need to stop crying." Teddy said.

"Why?" Victory asked.

"Your drowning the lake."

_  
And while she looked so sad in photographs_

It was picture day at hogwarts and Victory had been crying, her best friend hated her because her ex-boyfriend kissed Victory.

As Victory walked up to take the picture, she sat down on a little black stool.

"Smile" The camera man said.

Victory did not smile but look at the camera, a single tear running down her cheek. And the picture was taken.

_  
I absolutely love her_

It was the same day by the lake and Teddy and Victory were still sitting by the lake. Teddy turned to Victory.

"Hey Vic."

"Yeah"

"I love you."

_  
When she smiles_

Victory turned to Teddy and smiled.

How many lovers would stay

"How would you know that! How many boyfriends have you had?" Kiko asked Victory, they were having an argument about Gary.

"One."

"And who did the breaking up?"

"Him."

"Exactly!"

_  
Just to put of with this shit day after day_

"Vic, your too... well... I don't know what to call you, but we HAVE to break up." Regimo told her.

Victory ran off, crying, she couldnt believe it! She decided to go to the lake and just cry.

_  
How did we wind up this way_

Victory and Regimo were kissing in the trophy room, Victory never wanted it to stop, It was like all her dreams had come true.

"Vic." Regimo said as the pulled apart.

"Yeah."

"So are we like... dating... now."

"I guess so."

_  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say. _

Kiko ran over to Victory. "You'll never guess what Regimo did in history of Magic."

"Don't say that name!!!" Victory said. He had just broken up with her the day before.

_  
As long as we stand here waiting_

"Who are we waiting for again?" Asked Victory.

"I told you, it's a suprise-" Kiko replied.

_  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose_

"Did you hear about Teddy?" A 4th year Ravenclaw asked.

"No what?" He friend said.

"He started to were **all red and blue** and he said that he's never going to where anything els, except for his school uniform of course."

Victory heard this as she walked into the great hall, wondering what it was all about...

_  
How do we get there today_

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 6 Vic." Teddy told her.

"Okay, but..."

"What is it."

"Where is it, how do I get in?" Victory asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know..."

_  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes_

"Remind me **why** were climbing this mountain again." Victory asked Kiko on the Hogsmead trip.

"There's a cave at the top I head." She answered.

"I've heard of it, Isn't that where Sirius Black was hiding for a while?"

"Yeah! Come on, just a bit farther."

"We're never going to make it back to school if we keep climbing, we've been climbing up here all day!"

"Yeah, but look, there it is!!!!" Kiko said, pointing to a small opening in the rocks."

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

"Um... Vici..." said Roger.

"Yeah?"

"Your robes are a BIT small."

"Yeah, I know... they shrunk but I don't know how! I just wore them a few days ago and they were fine!"

_  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

Gary and Kiko were walking together holding hands, then Victory went over to them.

"Hey nice hair Vici." Gary said to her, she had tried a new hair style today.

"Really you like it!"

"Yeah, where your hair like that more offeten."

The next day she tried to... but she had a bit more trouble then usual.

_  
You never seem to run out of things to say..._

"Wow, I said that hair style, not another new one!" Gary said as Victory walked over to them in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with the blowdrier."

"A bit, look, your hair is like, super short now!" Gary said.

"I know, but hey! I'm not Teddy, I can't change my apperance at will, lucky. So what about that Potions test, hard or not, I havn't had it yet."

The continued to talk the rest of the day about anything and everything.

**This is the story of a girl**

**Victory Weasley!!!!!**

_  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Teddy walks up behind Victory and puts a hand on her shoulder, she was crying by the lake because her boyfriend just broke up with her.

"Vic, you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She answered, as she did Teddy sat down beside her.

"Um... Victory... you need to stop crying." Teddy said.

"Why?" Victory asked.

"Your drowning the lake."

_  
And while she looked so sad in photographs_

It was picture day at hogwarts and Victory had been crying, her best friend hated her because her ex-boyfriend kissed Victory.

As Victory walked up to take the picture, she sat down on a little black stool.

"Smile" The camera man said.

Victory did not smile but look at the camera, a single tear running down her cheek. And the picture was taken.

_  
I absolutely love her_

It was the same day by the lake and Teddy and Victory were still sitting by the lake. Teddy turned to Victory.

"Hey Vic."

"Yeah"

"I love you."

_  
When she smiles_

Victory turned to Teddy and smiled.

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

"Um... Vici..." said Roger.

"Yeah?"

"Your robes are a BIT small."

"Yeah, I know... they shrunk but I don't know how! I just wore them a few days ago and they were fine!"

_  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

Gary and Kiko were walking together holding hands, then Victory went over to them.

"Hey nice hair Vici." Gary said to her, she had tried a new hair style today.

"Really you like it!"

"Yeah, where your hair like that more offeten."

The next day she tried to... but she had a bit more trouble then usual.

_  
But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

"Wow, I said that hair style, not another new one!" Gary said as Victory walked over to them in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with the blowdrier."

"A bit, look, your hair is like, super short now!" Gary said.

"I know, but hey! I'm not Teddy, I can't change my apperance at will, lucky. So what about that Potions test, hard or not, I havn't had it yet."

The continued to talk the rest of the day about anything and everything.

**This is the story of a girl**

**Victory Weasley!!!!!**

_  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Teddy walks up behind Victory and puts a hand on her shoulder, she was crying by the lake because her boyfriend just broke up with her.

"Vic, you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She answered, as she did Teddy sat down beside her.

"Um... Victory... you need to stop crying." Teddy said.

"Why?" Victory asked.

"Your drowning the lake."

_  
And while she looked so sad in photographs_

It was picture day at hogwarts and Victory had been crying, her best friend hated her because her ex-boyfriend kissed Victory.

As Victory walked up to take the picture, she sat down on a little black stool.

"Smile" The camera man said.

Victory did not smile but look at the camera, a single tear running down her cheek. And the picture was taken.

_  
I absolutely love her_

It was the same day by the lake and Teddy and Victory were still sitting by the lake. Teddy turned to Victory.

"Hey Vic."

"Yeah"

"I love you."

**This is the story of a girl**

**Victory Weasley!!!**

_  
Her pretty face she hid from the world! _

Victory walked down the hall, hood up, face covered with hair, she didn't want to be seen by anyone after that.

Her best friend hated her, her boyfriend dumped her, and her best friends boyfriend kissed her!

_  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

She sat in the back of the room, alone for the next few days.

_  
I absolutely love her_

"Hey Vic."

"Yeah"

"I love you."

_  
When she smiles_

_  
_Victory turned to Teddy and smiled.

**This is the story of a girl**

**_Victory Weasley!!!!!_**

_  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Teddy walks up behind Victory and puts a hand on her shoulder, she was crying by the lake because her boyfriend just broke up with her.

"Vic, you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She answered, as she did Teddy sat down beside her.

"Um... Victory... you need to stop crying." Teddy said.

"Why?" Victory asked.

"Your drowning the lake."

_  
And while she looked so sad in photographs_

It was picture day at hogwarts and Victory had been crying, her best friend hated her because her ex-boyfriend kissed Victory.

As Victory walked up to take the picture, she sat down on a little black stool.

"Smile" The camera man said.

Victory did not smile but look at the camera, a single tear running down her cheek. And the picture was taken.

_  
I absolutely love her_

It was the same day by the lake and Teddy and Victory were still sitting by the lake. Teddy turned to Victory.

"Hey Vic."

"Yeah"

"I love you."

_  
When she smiles_

Victory turned to Teddy and smiled.

_  
When she smiles. _

At that moment, Teddy and Victory Kissed and they both knew, they'de be together forever.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! Please Review and I will love you forever, also check out my other stories!!!!**


End file.
